Mission: Almost Impossible
by Jessikur
Summary: The teams get a new mission: There is an upcomming festival and everyone has to go...with dates! Sasuke wants to ask Naruto, but how? SasuNaru, KakaIru and some others.
1. Chapter 1

Finally! I have thought of a Naruto idea that seemed good enough to post. All my other ideas wouldn't go anywhere. Now that I have one though, I don't care anymore!

**Warnings: **This contains yaoi, meaning boy/boy love. Also, some of the people might be OOC, but I don't care. xD  
**Main Couple: **Sasuke/Naruto.  
**Other Couplings: **Kakashi/Iruka, and little bits of Shikamaru/Ino and a few others. :)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. If I didn't there'd be more Sasuke and more Sasuke/Naruto moments. tehehe

----------  
**Mission: Almost Impossible  
****Chapter One  
**_Written: August 24, 2006  
_-----------

They waited. And waited. And waited…

But this was just a normal day for the three teens sitting on a small bridge. They waited for their teacher to show up, which was normal, he was always at least an hour late. The meeting time was for eight o'clock, and it was already nearing ten. Uchiha Sasuke gave the man another half hour.

The Uchiha was used to waiting, so he just sat on the bridge and thought, while the other two fidgeted and silently complained with their sighs and antsy-ness. He thought about main things while he waited, but it would always lead to the main thing he liked to picture in his mind.

Uzumaki Naruto yawned loudly. Sasuke smirked at that (you know, the smirk that makes fan girls squeal, and makes Naruto pissed off). Naruto was loud- everything about him was loud. His voice, his clothes, even his yawns. But Sasuke didn't mind; Naruto was Naruto and that couldn't be helped. Though, he did wish the baka could learn how to shut up when he's supposed to.

Naruto stretched, laying out in front of Sasuke, his coat unzipped, revealing a tight black T-shirt. The sun shone down on his tanned face, his hair rustled slightly in the breeze, and his eyes were as bright as ever. Sasuke almost smiled at the sight of the beautiful boy in front of him. Almost.

Sasuke looked over to his right, only to see Haruno Sakura sitting on the railing above him. She looked bored and agitated at the fact that their sensei was not there yet. When she looked over to see Sasuke looking at here, she blushed slightly and gave him a cute smile. Sasuke didn't care.

-----------

According to Saukra's watch, it was 10:36 when a masked ninja appeared in front of the three teens. Sasuke sighed; he had been off by six minutes. Oh well, at least the man was finally here.

The man was holding a few papers in his hand, Sasuke noticed, wondering what this was all going to be about. Even though a mask covered up the man's mouth, one could tell that there was a smile behind it. His visible eye smiled along with it.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto both jumped up and pointed at the man as they said this.

"Well, I was caught up with, uh….things," he replied, still smiling, but this time, it was a nervous smile. To his relief, only Sasuke seemed to notice what he meant by 'things.' Iruka.

"What a lame excuse, Kakashi. Usually you have better ones then that," Sasuke smirked at his teacher. Kakashi's smile was wiped off his face as he cleared his throat.

"Well, anyways, we have a new mission," he was going to finish, but was abruptly cut off from one of his students.

"YES! Finally a new mission! It better not be one of those stupid baby ones! I'm ready for an A-rank mission this time!" Naruto punched the air for emphasis, but it didn't do much.

"No, it's not a A-rank mission, Naruto."

"A B-rank? Or maybe a C-rank? Just not a D-rank!" Naruto pleaded, falling to his knees and giving Kakashi a pouty look. Sakura and Kakashi thought he looked pretty stupid and childish, but Sasuke thought he looked rather cute.

"No. This is a different type of mission, Naruto. Let me explain," Kakashi shook his head at Naruto's disappointment. "Let me forewarn you three, or at least you two," he pointed at the boys, "that you may not like this mission. It cannot be classified into a rank, so that doesn't matter."

'_This is going to be a stupid mission, I can already tell. Something that I won't want to do,' _Sasuke sighed.

"Now, you all know about the upcoming festival, correct?" Kakashi asked, holding up the papers that were in his hands. They were fliers for the festival. They all nodded, so he continued, "We are all required to go, even me. I know that doesn't sound too bad, right?" Sakura was grinning, loving this already, Naruto had a skeptical look on his face, and Sasuke was expressionless, as usual. Kakashi smiled slightly and started again, "But there's more. You see, you have to bring a date."

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed. "What the hell, sensei!"

"It's a requirement. There is going to be a dance or something, I heard. The fifth wanted everyone to come with a date," Kakashi replied, shrugging. "I told you that you wouldn't like it."

"I am going to _kill_ that old hag!" Naruto yelled, a growl emerging from his throat.

"Now, now, Naruto. There's no need for that. It's only for one night, I'm sure you'll be able to find a date, even if you just go as friends," he looked to Sasuke and Naruto, as if hinting at something. The boys didn't notice, unfortunately. Kakashi had been hinting to those two for ages now.

'_Seriously, if they don't realize their feelings soon, I'll just have to scream it to everyone.' _he chuckled slightly, '_Naruto probably wouldn't notice still, though.'_

"Wait a second, sensei!" Sakura proclaimed, resting her hands on her hips. "Who are _you_ going with?"

Kakashi blushed, though it was barely visible under his mask. "Well, I haven't asked him yet, so at the moment, no one." None of his students seemed to notice that he accidentally said 'him' instead of 'them.'

Well, except Sasuke. The Uchiha cocked and eyebrow and smirked. Oops.

"Who're going to ask, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto had to ask.

"Iruka," might as well tell the truth, right? They were going to figure it out sooner or later anyways.

"Ew! Sensei, I didn't know you were _gay_," Naruto whispered the last word. Sakura glared at him after he said this, and he gave his teacher a sheepish grin. "But good luck!"

"You know Naruto, you don't have to be so disgusted. I already know he's going to say yes, but thanks for your concern," Kakashi's eye smiled at them.

Naruto nodded his apology, and Kakashi just smiled back.

"Now," Kakashi started, "you three have one week to find a date and get some clothes. Sakura, you can wear either a furisode or a kimono, whichever you prefer. Sasuke and Naruto, you two can wear a man's kimono. Good luck!" and with that, the jounin was gone with a puff of smoke.

'_I'm never going to get a date either. Sasuke will definitely get one though.' _Naruto sighed. "This sucks."

"No, Naruto! This is going to be fun! I'll even take you shopping if you need help. You too Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled brightly.

Naruto was somewhat shocked. '_She offered me help? Eh, the only reason was so that she could invite Sasuke too. No fair.'_

Sasuke shook his head. "No thanks, Sakura."

"Well, um, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, blushing heavily. Sasuke already knew the question and the answer, but he waited patiently, not wanting to hurt her too much; he was in a good mood today, even though this new mission brought it down a bit. "Would you like to go to the festival together?"

"No thanks." Sasuke left then, not wanting to see her reaction, and honestly, not caring. There was only one person he wanted to go with. The only problem was how he was going to ask. Oh, and then there's the whole thing where he could say no too. But Sasuke didn't want to focus on that.

As he walked away, he heard Naruto saying, "Well, you could go with me, Sakura-chan!"

"No, Naruto. Forget it!" Sakura rudely said in reply, stomping off towards her house.

----------

Uzumaki Naruto sighed. This was a disaster, a complete disaster. He was at a shop that sold kimono's for men and women, alone. After Sasuke declined Sakura, he doubted she would want to help him anymore.

The store had more women's then men's, of course, but there was still a large selection. The only thing was, though, that Naruto was smaller then the smallest size they had. Plus, there were no other stores that he knew of that sold men's kimonos in Konoha. Therefore, it was a disaster, and couldn't get any worse for him, right?

Wrong!

"Oi, dobe," Sasuke said from behind him.

Naruto frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping just like you. Am I not allowed?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto didn't answer, he just kept looking through the racks for a smaller size. '_There just _has _to be one! I know it!'_

Sasuke looked at the blonde, knowing that the other boy was concerned about something. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Go shop."

"Do you need help finding a size or something?" Sasuke guessed.

"Yes. I can find it though, go shop. Leave!" Naruto exclaimed, slightly pushing Sasuke away. '_This is too embarrassing.'_

"No, I'll help you, what size?" Sasuke persisted.

"They won't have it. Don't bother, Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "Their smallest size was too big on me."

"Then go look in the girls' section," Sasuke bit back his laughter.

"What? No way, teme!" Naruto fumed. "Maybe the kid's section, but not the girl's!"

"Okay, then come on, I'll help you find one that's not too girly, okay?" Sasuke offered. "Your only other choice is to wear one that's too big."

Naruto blushed. The kimono he had tried kept slipping off his shoulders, exposing tanned shoulders. He didn't really want to have to adjust it the whole time at the festival. "I guess you're right. Let's go."

----------

"Sasuke-kun said no to me. Who are you going to ask," Sakura said into her phone. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry, Sakura. I'm thinking I might go with Shikamaru. Everyone says he likes me, you know. And, well, I kind of like him too," Ino's voice said. She had given up on Sasuke; it was obvious he had feelings for someone else, though she couldn't put her finger on who.

"That would be cute, Ino! You two make a good couple," Sakura grinned. "I really wish Sasuke-kun would've said yes to me though."

"How about you ask Rock Lee? I know he's a little weird and everything, but he likes you a lot, Sakura."

The pink-haired shinobi sighed, twirling her hair in her fingers. "Yeah, but I want Sasuke-kun. I mean, who else would he go with?"

"Don't be so conceded, forehead," Ino teased. "I don't know who Sasuke is going to go with, but I think you'd be better off trying to go with someone else."

"Maybe. We'll just have to see, I guess," Sakura said. "Want to go shopping?"

----------

"How about this one?" Sasuke held up a pink kimono with flowers all over it. Nothing could get more girly then that!

"Shut up, Sasuke. I knew I shouldn't have let you help me," Naruto blushed, very embarrassed.

Sasuke noticed. "Okay, I'll stop. What color do you want, orange?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" Naruto asked, not realizing that made Sasuke blush.

"Blue."

"Why blue? It's nothing special," Naruto asked, a confused look on his face.

'_Because it's the color of your eyes. You'd look even more amazing in it,' _was what Sasuke thought and what he wanted to say, but of course, he didn't. Instead, he said, "There are a lot of blue kimonos here."

"Oh, okay," Naruto sounded disappointed.

"And it's the color of your eyes," Sasuke slipped. A string a red colored his cheeks, so he turned his head and continued looking through the racks.

Naruto smiled, but why? What was this weird feeling?

----------

**A/n:** Originally, this was going to be a one-shot. But, as I was writing it, I realized that it was far too long. So, I'm going to spilt it up into chapters. Since I already have a lot of it done, it won't take long to update.

Please review, even if you hate it. I don't care. Let me know what you think, okay?

And I'm sorry about OOC-ness, but I don't really care.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's chapter two. I don't want to drag this out, but I wanted to wait and get at least ten reviews before I updated again.

Thanks for your reviews everyone! I'm sorry for any grammatical errors that I didn't catch. I hate when that happens.

**Warnings: **This contains yaoi, meaning boy/boy love. Also, some of the people might be OOC, but I don't care. xD  
**Main Couple: **Sasuke/Naruto.  
**Other Couplings: **Kakashi/Iruka, and little bits of Shikamaru/Ino and a few others. :)  
**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own it. Are you stupid?

----------  
**Mission: Almost Impossible  
****Chapter Two  
**_Chapter Written: August 25, 2006  
__----------_

"Iruka, I'm back!" Kakashi greeted his shinobi lover when he walked into his home. Iruka had spent the night there for, well, certain reasons…

"Hello, Kakashi-chan," Iruka said from his seat on the sofa. He put his novel down and grinned. His chest was bare, making Kakashi drool a little, and a blanket was covering his legs. Kakashi could only imagine what was under it. "Did you tell your students about the festival?"

"Yes. You should've seen the look on Naruto's face!" Kakashi laughed, walking over to the other man, but stopped when Iruka playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Who do you think they're going to go with?" Iruka queried, placing a finger on his lips in thought. Kakashi shrugged and took a seat behind Iruka, wrapping his arms around him.

"Well, Sasuke and Naruto most likely. I mean, isn't that obvious? If only they weren't so dumb about things and just admit it to each other." Iruka nodded at this. "But I don't know who the other kids will end up going with, but I know that you're going with me."

Iruka blushed and nodded. "Yeah."

Kakashi, now rid of his mask, kissed his lover softly. ""If Naruto and Sasuke don't get together soon, what do you think we should do? I can't stand watching two people who obviously like each other not be together."

"Like how we were?" Iruka said, grinning.

"Exactly. That's why I don't want those two to be the same way. It was way too confusing, no?" the older man laughed along with Iruka, and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't want them to have to wait as long as we had to."

"I love you, Kakashi."

----------

"This one's good, don't you think, Sasuke?" Naruto didn't know why he was asking Sasuke. He liked the kimono; the bottom was white and the top a blue with a blue jacket(1), almost the same color of his eyes. Plus, it fit nicely, and it didn't look childish or girly. So why did he ask Sasuke if he approved of it? It was as if Naruto actually cared what Sasuke thought, not about the kimono, but what Sasuke thought about him in the kimono.

'_Do I care?' _Naruto asked himself, but it was only followed by a mental slap. '_Of course not! It's just that teme Sasuke. I. Don't. Like. Him. I don't! Being gay is gross, remember?'_

"I like it. Change, and then go buy it," Sasuke told him.

Naruto nodded, but when the other boy started to walk off, he insisted, "Wait, Sasuke. I'll help you since you helped me. It's only fair," Naruto thought Sasuke wouldn't like the idea of a dobe like him helping the 'Great Uchiha Sasuke.'

"Okay. Let's go look back in the men's then." Then again, Sasuke did prove him wrong a lot, didn't he?

'_Oh well. I might as well pick some out for him, since he's the one that grabbed this one first.' _They were at the men's department now. Sasuke told him the size to look for with no shame, unlike Naruto, who Sasuke had to force it out of because Naruto thought it was too embarrassing. He didn't know he was as small as he was until today. But when he heard Sasuke's size, he wasn't as embarrassed by his own; Sasuke's was the smallest in the men's, and if he was any shorter, they'd still be looking in the kid's department right now.

"I think you should get purple, Sasuke. It'd look _so_ nice on you!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had picked a blue, a black, and another blue kimono.

"Don't you wear anything other than blue or black?" Naruto asked. "You're so depressing!" he giggled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Then what do you think I should get, baka?"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled. The cashier looked over at the boys in distaste, well, he looked at Naruto in distaste, and to Sasuke with sympathy. Sasuke just glared at him until he quit looking. "Oops?"

"Just be more quiet."

"Whatever," Naruto growled. "Well, anyways, you should get red."

"Why red?" Sasuke didn't wear red often. Why would Naruto pick that color?

'_Because of your sharingan; it reminds me of it. Red looks nice with your face and hair. Because your skin is pale and red just looks good…What the hell?' _Naruto thought.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe because you have dark hair or something. Just try a red one," Naruto blushed. "Here, this one has black in it too."

"No."

"Why not? It's perfectly fine to me!" Naruto pouted. '_What the hell is his problem?'_

"Why can't I wear blue?" Sasuke never wore red. It was the color of blood; who'd want to parade that around? Sometimes the color gave him bad memories. Nightmares.

"I never said you _couldn't_ I'm just saying pick a different color for once, teme. I did!"

Sasuke snatched the kimono away from Naruto; he had a point, for once. "Fine I'll try it. Just shut up now. I'm becoming sick of you."

_Ouch_. Naruto frowned, feeling this ping in his heart, and a clenching in his stomach. He didn't say anything, figuring he'd just be a bother to the Uchiha.

'_Just a troublesome baka. That's me.'_

----------

"Naruto?" a voice called out to him. It was Sakura, the girl who hurt him again and again. The girl Naruto believed that he was in love with, but with every rejection, the feeling slipped further and further away. She was the girl who was obsessed with the boy she could never have. She knew how Naruto felt, but would never admit it.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked in reply.

"Are you still shopping, or waiting for the dressing room?" Sakura noticed that he already had his clothes.

"No, I'm waiting for Sasuke to hurry the hell up," Naruto said innocently, not really thinking about how she'd react.

Sakura's left eye twitched. "You came with Sasuke-kun?" she almost screeched.

'_That jerk! Sasuke-kun is MINE!' _the inner-Sakura screamed, punching her fists rapidly into the air.

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "No, I was here first and the bastard saw me and bothered me, like he usually does. It wasn't like we met here on purpose, unless he followed me. I find that, well, uh…," he scratched his head in thought.

"Unlikely?" Sakura offered, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah! That's it!" Naruto grinned, now rubbing the back of his neck. "Who'd you come with? If you're all by yourself I can help you!"

Sakura sighed. "No, Naruto, it's fine; I'm here with Ino-chan."

"That's cool!" Naruto smiled as he said this, loudly. "Who're going to the festival with?"

"I'm not positive, but probably Lee-san. Ino's going with Shikamaru, isn't that cute?" Sakura smiled politely.

"Yeah, I'm glad they finally got together!" Naruto agreed.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go, see ya!" she left so abruptly, Naruto was left dumbfounded.

"Stupid girls."

"Yeah, I agree." Sasuke said from behind him, making Naruto jump slightly.

When Naruto turned, he gasped at the boy. He looked absolutely beautiful in red, just like Naruto thought he would. Wait…beautiful?

'_Stupid Sasuke and his cuteness. Stupid teme. ARGH! I can't be gay, right!' _Naruto thought, a string a curses following afterwards. '_Why do you have to be so beautiful?'_

"Is it that bad?" Sasuke asked, confused at Naruto's reaction.

"No, it's just…uh…well-"

"Spit it out, dobe. If you don't like it, then I'll put it back."

"Why do you care if I like it or not? Do you?" Naruto asked, avoiding answering.

Sasuke blushed. '_I wonder why he'd blush at that. Wow, he looks cute when he blushes. Ugh.'_ Naruto thought.

"Well, I just wanted to know. As a second opinion." in truth, Sasuke didn't care if he liked it, he just wanted Naruto to.

"Well, do you like it"

"Yes, it's fine. Now, do you?"

"I love it."

----------

"Seriously, Sakura! Can't you tell they like each other?" Ino whispered to her friend from behind the racks.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, sadly.

"Don't be so sad! You have Lee, remember? Forget Sasuke, okay? He's a waste of time!" Ino grinned. '_I don't want to be mean to her, but she does _not _know when to give up!'_

Sakura shushed Ino. "I know, but they'll hear us if you don't shut up. I want to know what happens!"

Ino quietly giggled. Her pink-haired friend was so weird.

----------

Sasuke blushed. "Uh, okay."

Silence.

"Well, go change. Then we can buy these," Naruto said, breaking the awkward silence and getting up and stretching. Sasuke changed as quickly as he could, and the two boys went to go pay for their things. Well, they would've if they hadn't seen two girls hiding in the racks.

Sasuke glared at the two girls fiercely. Ino grinned up at him, and Sakura blushed heavily.

"Uh, Sakura-chan? Ino? What're you two doing?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Uh. Nothing! Bye!" Ino ran off, with Sakura close behind her.

"Girls. They're still stupid."

"Definitely. To think, he didn't even realize they were spying on us," Sasuke said.

"I guess that means we're stupid too then."

"No, it means you're stupid. I was in the fitting room for most of the time," Sasuke smirked.

"You're such an ass, Sasuke," Naruto growled.

The boys paid for their clothes and silently headed out of the shop, only to be stopped at the door.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke!" a skinny boy around the same age with the thickest eyebrows anyone has ever seen was there, waving at them.

"Oi, Fuzzy-brows! What's up?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke smirked. Naruto would never call him by his name, probably.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not bothering to say hello. But the boy didn't care, so he just continued, "Is Sakura-chan here?"

"Yeah. Somewhere." Sasuke told him. "See you, Lee." with that, Sasuke took off out the door with Naruto not far behind.

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto called. Sasuke turned around. He has an impatient look on his face.

"What, dobe?"

"Well, uh… who are…well, what… I mean who are you goingtoasktothefestival?" Naruto spluttered out.

"What? I can't understand what the hell you're talking about, dobe."

"Who. Are. You. Taking. To. The. Festival," Naruto said slowly, looking at the ground. He was blushing, but he couldn't understand why. Hell, he didn't even know why he was asking the other boy such a ridiculous question. Why should he care who Sasuke was going with? It's not like he was going to ask Naruto or anything!

"Actually, I was thinking about asking a blue-eyed blonde," Sasuke smirked. '_Eh, what the hell? I might as well ask. He's been acting weird enough around me lately.'_

"Ino? Sorry, Sasuke, but I heard she was going with Shikamaru," Naruto told him, disappointed. Well, what else could he expect?

"No, dobe. You."

Right. Sasuke did prove him wrong a lot, didn't he?

-----**To be continued**-----

Well, it looks like Naruto is having a fight with himself over being gay or not. How will he take this? hm. You'll just have to wait and see.

(1)I'm sorry if that is not correct. Eh, I don't know much about kimonos other then what I see in pictures. So I'm really sorry if that's wrong!

Sorry that this one was kinda short. It only got to seven pages because of all the dialog. I think I maybe getting rusty. Whatever.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. Enjoy it!

And thank you for your reviews!

**Warnings: **This contains yaoi, meaning boy/boy love. Also, some of the people might be OOC, but I don't care. xD  
**Main Couple: **Sasuke/Naruto.  
**Other Couplings: **Kakashi/Iruka, and little bits of Shikamaru/Ino and a few others. :)  
**Disclaimer: I** don't own it. I wish I did though. hehe

----------  
**Mission: Almost Impossible  
****Chapter Two  
**_Chapter Written: August 25, 2006  
__----------_

"M…Me?" a blonde boy stuttered. '_This is a joke, right? He couldn't _possibly _like someone like me.' _the boy laughed. "You're really funny, Sasuke. I'll see you around!"

The shorter of the two boys ran away as fast as he could; he was scared. Was Sasuke really kidding? He had to have been; why would Sasuke even consider someone like him as a lover? What was that excitement that he felt when Sasuke said that? And, why? These questions were filling his mind as he fled to his apartment, and tears were welling up in his blue eyes.

When he got to his apartment, he swung the door open (it had already been unlocked; he didn't have to worry about people going into his house because they wouldn't want to since they all hated him) and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against he, sliding down the smooth wood. '_What the hell is wrong with me? Why couldn't I have just listened to what he had to say and take the rejection like a man. I vowed to myself that I would never run away again, and here I am. I'm a baka.'_

A tear ran down his tanned cheek, and he quickly wiped it away. '_Why am I acting like this? I can't possibly like Sasuke! And, well, what if he wasn't kidding? Then I look like an even bigger baka right now, don't I? But, if he was just joking, then it's better that I ran, right?' _he shook his head. '_No! Running away is cowardly! I, Uzumaki Naruto, promised myself that I wouldn't run, and here I am crying like big baby! It's only Sasuke, and I am not afraid of him!'_

It was true that Naruto was not afraid of the Uchiha. But, then, what was it that he was afraid of?

'_Rejection…I don't want that. That's why I'm afraid, isn't it? Well, I'm not going to stand for it!' _With that, Naruto leapt up, and once again, headed out of his apartment.

----------

Uchiha Sasuke was left, well, flabbergasted. He had just confessed that he wanted to go with Naruto to the festival, and, just like that, he ran off! Worse then that, the blonde shinobi thought that it was all a joke.

The Uchiha growled. Naruto was such a baka!

But, there had to be someway to get Naruto to understand, right? '_Eh. Probably not, knowing that dobe. Why did I have to fall for someone so thick-headed?'_

Walking back to his house, Sasuke tried to come up with something to make Naruto get it. Nothing was coming to mind though; he thought that previous confession would be enough, but of course, it hadn't been. Only Naruto could ruin his perfectly good mood.

Even though he was the reason Sasuke was in a good mood today.

You see, this morning, as team seven was waiting for their sensei, Sasuke was having the most wonderful daydream of the boy who was laying in front of him. He and Naruto had been doing, well, things that Sasuke probably wouldn't want to admit to daydreaming. But when Naruto had yawned his loud lawn, the dream was broken, but Sasuke wasn't too mad because it was Naruto himself who had interrupted it. If it had been Sakura or Kakashi, he would've been mad, but since it was the blonde boy who haunted his good dreams, he didn't care too much. If only the dream could come real right then and there (who cares if Sakura was there? Sasuke didn't).

Sasuke had arrived home without even realizing it. That was normal, though; he was usually so lost in thoughts (mostly about a certain blonde ninja) that he didn't notice where he was going. He almost ran into Shikamaru one time, that's how bad it had be getting. Honestly, it bothered Sasuke to think that he couldn't even concentrate on walking home because of this boy? It was sad.

In short, Sasuke was becoming obsessed.

----------

**Knock. Knock. Knock!**

"Where the hell is he?" Naruto asked himself. It seemed that his Iruka-sensei wasn't home. Where could he be at a time like this? It was already nearing seven o'clock….

Naruto looked everywhere, but his sensei was nowhere to be found. Finally, feeling famished, he stopped at Ichiraku to get some miso ramen. Of course, Iruka was sitting there (the only place Naruto hadn't looked, go figure), but who was that sitting with him?

"Iruka-sensei! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Naruto exclaimed, walking up to the man. And sitting next to him was his newest sensei, Kakashi. "What're you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm on a date. What do you need, Naruto?" Kakashi answered honestly. Naruto wouldn't have figured out by himself anyways, might as well tell him.

Iruka blushed heavily and laughed. "Yeah, um, what's up, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't even looked shocked. "This is perfect!" He yelled. "Old man, I want some miso ramen, please!"

"What's perfect, Naruto?" Iruka asked, confused.

"Uh, well," Naruto looked around to see if anyone else was there, but it was only his two teachers and the old cook. "How do you know if you're gay or not? I mean, my _friend _wants to know, cause, well, he's sorta confused and stuff."

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other grinning, both thinking the same thing: '_Finally!'_

"Well, you just do, Naruto. If you feel affectionate towards someone, then you just do. Gender doesn't matter; love is love," Iruka smiled at him. "Who's the lucky boy?"

"It's my _friend, _sensei. He wouldn't say, he just needs advice," Naruto blushed.

"Is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, not even bothering to go along with the 'friend' crap.

Naruto's blush deepened to a dark red. When Iruka asked, he blamed it on the heat, even though it wasn't very hot out. He said the steam of his ramen made him hot. How lame.

When Naruto finished, (the two older men let him eat in silence, minus the sounds of him slurping up his noodles) he stood up and was about to leave. "Oh, here's my coupon!"

"I'll pay, Naruto," Kakashi offered. Naruto grinned his thank you, and turned to leave. But a blush painted his cheeks once again when he heard Kakashi call, "Good luck!" behind him.

----------

"Aw, please, Shikamaru-chan! I want us to match when we go!" Ino said from behind the counter of the flower shop. Shikamaru had stopped over to confirm a meeting time for the festival.

"I am _not_ wearing purple, Ino. I don't care how much you want me to, okay?" Shikamaru sighed. "You are so troublesome sometimes."

"But not all the time," she winked. "Just this once? _Please?_"

"No. And that's that," he crossed his arms over his chest, making Ino sigh. She wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine, then can you wear light blue? It'll match my sash."

"That sounds more reasonable. I'll look into that," he winked at her, which made the blonde girl blush. "I'll see you."

"Bye, Shikamaru!" Ino sighed. Why did boys have to be so difficult? It was only the color purple! At least he would consider, which probably meant he would, wear the blue so that they'd match somewhat. Besides, Shikamaru would look good in blue, so it was okay.

'_Hm. I wonder how Sakura is holding up.' _Ino grabbed the phone. '_It's not like we get customers around this time anyways. I'll call her.'_

"Sakura? It's Ino!" Ino said when Sakura picked up the phone. "What's going on?"

"I'm going with Lee-san. We agreed to match too. Are you and Shikamaru going to?" Sakura replied, a smile clear in her tone.

"He wouldn't wear the purple, do you believe that?" Sakura giggled. "But he said he might wear the blue at least. And you know that means he will!"

Sakura laughed again. "Lee and I are going to wear green. Surprise, surprise," she said sarcastically. "I'm glad that I get to go with him, though. He' very nice."

"See! I told you! Better then Sasuke!"

"I still want to know who he's going with…"

----------

Uzumaki Naruto was tired, so he was now in his pajama's and laying in his bed. Eight o'clock was a bit early for sleep, so he stared at the ceiling in thought. Well, more like a daydream, but still.

The dream was rather nice, really. Naruto was laying in this same bed, the same setting and everything, except two things were different: he didn't have any clothes on and there was someone else with him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Wow! The daydream made Naruto's breathing speed up and his eyes clothes without him even realizing that it was just a fantasy. With every kiss Sasuke would give him, Naruto would moan softly out loud. When Sasuke started placing sloppy kisses down Naruto's chest, blue eyes popped open widely.

'_Man. I've got it bad, don't I? I mean, that was just so _nice. _Damn it,' _Naruto thought, wiping the sweat off his forehead. '_Well, if Sasuke wants to confront me, then he can. Otherwise, I'll just forget about it. Sounds good.' _

But Naruto knew that it wasn't happening.

-----**To be continued**-----

Heh. I don't feel like writing anymore. Sorry for you readers. xD

It seems Naruto isn't as stupid anymore (hehe); he's finally realized that he wants Sasuke! Ha, that sounded a bit sexual, but, oh well.

I think that this is going to be more then just four chapters. Hopefully only six at the most. I don't think it will get higher than that, and if it does, it won't be by much.

This may be the last update for awhile because school starts tomorrow for me. So, I'll try, but I don't guarantee that I'll get it out by the end of the week.

Thanks and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four. Enjoy it!

**Warnings: **This contains yaoi, meaning boy/boy love. Also, some of the people might be OOC, but I don't care. xD  
**Main Couple: **Sasuke/Naruto.  
**Other Couplings: **Kakashi/Iruka, and little bits of Shikamaru/Ino and a few others. :)  
**Disclaimer: I** don't own it. I wish I did though. hehe

----------  
**Mission: Almost Impossible  
****Chapter Four  
**_Chapter Written: August 28 and 29, 2006  
__----------_

Naruto woke up at eight o'clock with a sad smile on his face, already knowing that this was probably going to be another bad day. Since the festival was coming up, Kakashi had given his team the week off to help with things and prepare for it. But that wasn't why Naruto was sad. Actually, he was rather happy that he didn't have to see his team today because of one boy. The boy who had haunted the blonde's dreams that night. The boy who was making him strip off his now-too-tight pants and get into a cold shower right now…

'_This is insane. It's only been a freaking day since I figured things out! Besides, Sasuke was probably just being a jerk like usual. Stupid teme,' _Naruto thought as the freezing water splattered on his face. Even though it was as cold as ice, it was refreshing. The blonde knew that this shower was the only way to bring himself back into reality. When he was done with this, he wouldn't mope around his apartment all day, he was going to go help with things outside. Well, that is if there was anything to do for him. He certainly hoped so; what else could he do all day? Sit and mope all day long? Definitely not!

Once he was dressed and had his morning routine finished, the blonde boy headed out of his apartment, not bothering to lock it behind him. The sun was only slightly out today, hidden by clouds, showing that rain was probably going to come later today. Naruto sighed, not really liking the sound of that, but just shrugged it off as he hopped down the stairs.

On the street, people were cleaning up their shops and doing last minute and well needed paint jobs before the festival started. No booths were set up yet, though; it was too early for that. In the next day or so they would probably start doing that too, since the festival was five days away. Five very long days.

'_Hopefully that _teme _isn't down here. I don't want to have to deal with that. He'll probably make fun of me for blushing and running away from him yesterday,' _Naruto thought, running his hand through his hair, which was becoming a habit of his lately. '_Well, nothing really seems to be going on. I can't help with the painting or anything. So, I guess I'll just go get some breakfast. Ramen sounds good. Mmm, I love ramen.'_

When the blonde shinobi arrived at Ichiraku, he saw that no one was their and sighed in relief. He sat at the booth and gave his normal greeting to the cook ("Good morning, old man!") and waited for his ramen. When he got the noodles, he scarfed them down and then ate a second bowl. This was all just a normal routine for the boy; he had ramen for almost every meal almost everyday. The only other times he didn't was when Sasuke or someone convinced him not to.

'_Sasuke… I wonder what's he's doing right now. Maybe asking some lucky girl to the festival with him. Or maybe he's still asleep. It's only nine anyways. I wonder what he wears to bed…,' _Naruto thought, but he didn't hear the person coming up behind him.

----------

Silver hair was in his eyes, getting on his nerves, but he didn't do anything about it; he was too tired to care. It wasn't really early in the morning, but the jounnin ninja had been awake late the night before with his lover.

Speaking of his lover, Iruka was still asleep with the most angelic, tranquil look on his face, as if he was currently dreaming the most perfect dream. The silver haired man could only hope that he was included in those dreams. Kakashi was guilty for having those dreams, but he wasn't complaining. It wasn't like before where he could only think about the man and not be with him. Now, they were finally together, and very in love.

"Iruka," he said softly into his lover's ear. "Wake up, koibito _(lover/sweetheart)_." The jounnin poked the other man on the stomach, making him giggle in his sleep and turn over on his side, facing the older of the two. The ninja couldn't help but smile at his lover's peaceful form, but it was already past dawn (which was their normal time of waking), and someone had to wake Iruka up, or else he'd sleep till noon. He's done that many times in the past.

Poking him harder seemed to do the trick, though. Iruka's eyes fluttered open and he rubbed them awake, yawning a huge yawn. "Morning, Kakashi," he said as he yawned again.

Kakashi smiled again. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Iruka feigned glaring at him. "Not with you keeping me up all night, mister." He chuckled softly, sitting up and scratching his bare chest. "But I don't mind too much."

"That's good," Kakashi said. "But I slept like a baby."

"Babies often wake up in the middle of the night to be comforted by their parents, baka." Iruka just rolled his eyes. '_Only Kakashi.'_

"Hey! Don't insult me this early in the morning," Kakashi laughed, pushing Iruka down on the bed. He then whispered seductively in his ear, "Or I might just have to punish you." he licked Iruka's ear, making the younger man shiver slightly. Kakashi was just about to kiss him when Iruka laughed loudly, pushing Kakashi back off of him.

"I'm a good boy. There's no need." he said, still laughing. He didn't really care that Kakashi was going to be mad about that; he wasn't clean at the moment anyways and needed a shower. His lover could wait ten minutes, right? Well, maybe not, knowing Kakashi, but still.

Kakashi pouted. "You suck."

"I know," Iruka grinned widely, getting out of bed and taking Kakashi's hand. "Let's go shower."

----------

"Naruto? You eat this for _breakfast _too? You're such a baka," the voice said from behind him.

Naruto jumped, not realizing that it had been Sasuke who was talking to him. '_I hope I didn't say any of that stuff out loud! And of course, you come when I don't want to see you. Thanks a lot, Sasuke, you teme.'_

"Yes. What does it matter to you, teme?" Naruto spat, obviously mad at something.

Sasuke ignored that fact, of course, and took a seat next to the blonde. "It matters because you're screwing up your heath. Friends are supposed to care, right?"

"What the hell's up with you being all sweet and stuff now?" Naruto asked. He cocked an eyebrow at the dark haired boy, confused as to why Sasuke would care about his health.

"Just shut up, dobe," he rolled his eyes.

Now, that was the Sasuke that Naruto had known. Something inside him wanted to know what that sweetness was, though. Something in him wanted to find out everything about the other boy. He wanted to find out what Sasuke liked, what movies he watched, and simple things like that. He desired to know everything about the boy. But, most of all, he craved to feel that sweetness. He wanted to feel cared for by Sasuke.

Throwing those thoughts aside, Naruto went back to eating his noodles after that, deciding to ignore the Uchiha. It was best that way anyways, right? That way, he could just ignore the knots in his stomach and the sweat on his palms, right? And the fact that he was desperately trying to fight a blush would just go away, right? Yeah, he doubted so too.

----------

After the two men had gotten out of their long, long, hot, and steamy shower, they got ready for the day and were seated at the kitchen table, eating. Kakashi was reading his book, as usual, but Iruka just sat and stared in thought.

"The festival is in four days, right?" Iruka asked, breaking their silence.

Kakashi nodded. "Yep. We need to buy some clothes for it, don't we?"

Iruka groaned. "I hate shopping."

"Me too. But it's for the best."

Iruka just nodded, and fell back into his thoughts once again. '_I wonder how Naruto is coming along. Hopefully he and Sasuke will solve this problem soon.'_

When they were done eating they headed out for a long day of shopping. On the way, they saw two kids sitting at the ramen stall in silence. Iruka cocked an eyebrow at his lover, wondering what was going on.

"You go ahead, I'll meet you at the shop, okay?" with at, Iruka left, leaving Kakashi to do his stuff.

----------

"Naruto?" Sasuke said after almost five minutes of silence. When the blonde sitting next to him shut his eyes and didn't reply, Sasuke did something very childish and very un-Sasuke-like: he poked Naruto's cheeks until the boys' eyes shot open.

Well, Naruto simply couldn't ignore that. "What the hell?" he yelled, jumping out of his chair.

"I want to talk to you. Why else would I bother coming here, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Uh, cause you wanted to see my pretty face?" Naruto grinned, laughing, and sitting back down next to the other boy..

Sasuke blushed, thinking '_Well, that could be part of it.'_

"What'd you want to talk about, teme?" Naruto said, but the question couldn't be answered, for someone was behind him again.

"I swear, Naruto, you're going to die before you turn thirty because of this," Kakashi's voice said.

"Oi, sensei!" Naruto greeted, raising his hand in a wave. "I'm going to go train now. I'll see you guys later." with that, he ran off.

"That guy. He's weird, you know?" Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke just nodded, a blank look placed upon his face. '_Yeah. Weird might just be an understatement, sensei.'_

-----**Four Days Later**-----

Uzumaki Naruto had been either at his small apartment or out training ever since then, trying to avoid his teammate, Sasuke. There was only one problem about this, though: the festival was tomorrow and he still didn't have a date! What was he to do? Seriously, the boy thought he was royally screwed. This mission was supposed to be extremely simple and fun, but so far all it did was make him pissy.

At the moment, the boy was sitting of the roof of the apartment complex with his bare feet dangling off the edge. Sasuke was floating through his mind, and he wouldn't go away. Maybe now would be a good time to see him and find out what he wanted to talk about. Sasuke did seem like it was very important to talk to him, so Naruto figured it was probably for the best. Besides, he'd see him at the festival or something anyways.

Naruto sighed, knowing that he'd have to do it, and the sooner the better; the avoiding thing was not working out. Everyday he'd been itching to see even a glimpse of the Uchiha, but was afraid of talking to him. '_But this is enough. I'm sick of being such a damn coward! I'm going to go find him.'_

It didn't take long. All Naruto had to do was stand up, actually.

"Oi, dobe! Get down here!" Sasuke was heard yelling. Naruto's head whipped around until he saw the boy down on the street with his hands in his pockets. It almost seemed as if Sasuke was nervous by the way he was standing, but Naruto didn't exactly notice that.

"No, teme! You come up here!" Naruto yelled back, sitting back down. In no time, Sasuke was up there as well, taking a seat next to the blonde.

Silence.

"You have a nice view up here," Sasuke said quietly after the awkwardness between the two.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. The sunset looks great from up here." he sighed. "What'd you want, Sasuke?"

"Well," he started, not really knowing how to get to this. "Have you got a date yet?"

"Nope. I'm actually thinking about not going."

"You have to, though. You know that. Besides, everyone would make fun of you for it." Sasuke smirked at him.

"Like the don't already?" Naruto gave the other boy a sad smile. "But I guess you're right. Have you got someone to go with?"

"No. I only asked one person."

"I'm guessing they said no then?" Obviously, Naruto didn't understand that Sasuke meant him.

That only made the dark haired boy roll his eyes. Typical Naruto behavior didn't seem to effect him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." After this was said, the boys experienced yet another awkward silence.

'_I hate not being able to talk to him easily,' _Sasuke thought. '_All the stupid silences between us are getting worse. I know that I'm nervous, which I shouldn't be, but damn. Stupid Naruto, you just _have _to go and make me feel so weak, don't you?'_

Naruto fidgeted slightly, making Sasuke stop thinking and look towards the boy. Then, after another moment, the blonde asked, "They what are we going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking about it yesterday, actually," Sasuke started, shifting slightly. "Kakashi said we could ask someone as friends, right?" Naruto nodded. "Then we should go together. It would work."

"Eh, but wouldn't that seem weird? I mean, we're both guys," Naruto said, trying to use that as a cover for his excitement. And for the squeal that wanted to come out of his throat.

"Well, if you rather go alone…" Sasuke said, standing up, ready to leave.

"No! I'll go with you!" Naruto jumped up, grabbing Sasuke's arm. "Who cares about that anyways? I don't! We'll make a great couple!" he grinned a cheesy grin.

Sasuke almost smiled at that. Almost.

----------

Okay, I know they're short. Just don't complain about it. And I'm sorry if you think I'm taking too long, I think I'm perfectly fine with my updating times. Most people take ages to update. I'm not saying I'm innocent from doing that, but still. Just be happy that I'm even bothering to finish this story before I get loaded with homework and stuff, okay? Okay.

Speaking of homework, don't you just hate getting it on the fist day of school? Eh, it's stupid! Whatever, I lived through it. Since school has started, though, it might take a day or so longer for me to update since I'm not here as long during the day to work on it. During the summer I wrote a lot, but it's hard to now. Sorry for that, but I'm sure you guys will live.

**Thanks and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five. Enjoy it!

**Warnings: **This contains yaoi, meaning boy/boy love. Also, some of the people might be OOC, but I don't care. xD  
**Main Couple: **Sasuke/Naruto.  
**Other Couplings: **Kakashi/Iruka, and little bits of Shikamaru/Ino and a few others. :)  
**Disclaimer: **I think after this many chapters you'd understand by now: I don't own it.

----------  
**Mission: Almost Impossible  
Chapter Five  
**_Chapter Written: September 1-3, 2006  
----------_

It was six o'clock on the dot when Uzumaki Naruto arrived at the proper meeting place. The sun was about to set, so Naruto watched it as he waited for the other boy to appear. Sasuke, his date for the festival tonight, was not there yet, which Naruto found odd (Sasuke was always on time), but it gave the blonde boy sometime to thing and calm himself down.

You see, Naruto was shaking; he was so unbelievably nervous that he thought he'd piss himself any second. Sasuke would be here any minute. Any minute now…

'_Please don't do something stupid, Naruto,' _he told himself, running his fingers through his blonde hair. '_Sasuke will be sure to make fun of you then! Just act normal. Yeah, normal and cool. Cool as a cucumber.'_

"Naruto?"

Naruto jumped, turning around to face the other person. Well, there goes 'cool as a cucumber,' but oh well. He could still act normal.

"Hehe, oi, S-Sasuke…" Naruto giggled out, a huge blush painting his cheeks.

Or maybe not.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, but then just rolled his eyes, mentally shrugging it off. He then just sighed, running his hands down his clothes nervously (which was very un-Sasuke-like, he noticed with annoyance), and said, "Ready?"

'_No. Let me piss myself first…Oh damn it.' _Naruto sighed. "Yeah."

Sasuke held out his hand to the other boy. When Naruto's head tilted to the side in confusion, Sasuke explained, "We have to look like a couple, right?"

Naruto nodded, gladly taking the taller boys' hand. It felt oddly warm, though one would think the opposite, coming from the cold hearted Uchiha boy. However, it wasn't warm from sweat or anything, unlike how Naruto's usually was. Now, he was just wishing that his hands didn't start perspiring from the nervousness.

When the two boys reached the festival area, it was already packed with people. Naruto saw Sakura and Lee playing games, and Ino pulling Shikamaru to join them. The blonde grinned at the site, and the looked over to Sasuke, who looked deep in thought.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the response. "What do ya' want to do?"

Sasuke just shrugged. He obviously did not care. That left the choice up to Naruto, which made the blonde very happy. "Let's get some food!" he yelled, dragging Sasuke behind him as they headed towards the nearest food stall.

----------

"Naruto?"

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted loudly, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, and Iruka waved with his free hand. The two ninja's hands were intertwined, holding on with compassion.

"Are you two having fun?" the blonde asked the two men.

Iruka nodded, looking over to his lover, who said, "Yes, we are. Are you two?"

Naruto nodded, looking to Sasuke, who had no expression at all. It made Naruto's face fall a little, which was noticed by the older men. Kakashi sighed at the sight, wondering why Sasuke was acting like that. They were here together, after all. Why would Sasuke seem so unenthused by that, when the ninja knew Sasuke must be happy about this. He _did _like Naruto after all.

Naruto, not wanting to seem phased by this, plastered a grin back onto his face, though the men could tell it was just a fake-happy one. Poor Naruto.

"We'll see you around, then, Naruto," Iruka said, wanting to leave the two to themselves and wanting to be alone with his lover. So, he and Kakashi left then, leaving Naruto and Sasuke with bright smiles and waves.

'_Can I ever make you happy, Sasuke? I just wish you would smile for me. Just for once.' _Naruto thought as he saw Kakashi smile at Iruka when they were walking away. They looked so happy together, Naruto noticed, feeling jealous. '_Why can't Sasuke and I be like those two? Always happy when together? All we do is fight.'_

Naruto, being lost in his thoughts and being the least observant of everyone around them, didn't notice the sign falling off of a booth next to them. He didn't realize that it was about to fall on his head, either.

----------

Next thing Naruto knew, he was on the ground laying on his back with a _very _cute boy straddling him. The boy above him was panting slightly, and his cheeks were a pink color. His arms were pinning down Naruto's own, not letting Naruto get up, not that he minded or anything. Naruto's blue eyes blinked in confusion (not at all in disgust!) as to why the other boy was on top of him.

'_Who said you could be on top?' _Naruto's sick mind chimed in then. Shaking the thought out of his mind, he asked the other boy, "What are doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke got up from their odd position, to Naruto's dismay. He held out his pale hand to help the blonde up as he explained, "Saving your head, dumbass."

Naruto's head tilted to the side as soon as he was standing straight, still holding Sasuke's hand. He was obviously confused, again. Sasuke rolled his dark eyes. "Didn't you see the sign that was about to fall on your head, dobe?"

Naruto blinked. "No?" he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Sasuke replied, not letting go of the blonde's hand. His hand was too warm, and felt perfect within his own. At the thought of that, he blushed slightly. However, that's when he noticed a crowed starting to gather and whisper things about the two boys. The Uchiha swear he head something like 'I always knew that boy was gay.'

Sighing, he said to Naruto, "Let's leave."

Naruto obeyed, letting Sasuke drag him through the crowd and into the street, still holding tightly onto his hand. As soon as they got through, he dropped it; what would Sasuke think if he held onto it for longer then needed? Surely not anything good, he thought.

Naruto looked back to see the man at the booth, who did not even bother to apologize to the two ninja (he figure since it was Naruto, it didn't matter. The bastard.) and he just picked up his sign, putting it in front of his small booth.

People started to walk away then, still somewhat shocked at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke on top of Uzumaki Naruto. What dirty minds these people had!

----------

It was now dark out, the sky a navy blue, and all the stars could be seen. All the clouds had vanished, leaving the sky clear. The wind was gently breezing, making the cherry blossoms on the trees sway, their sent lifting into the air. Everything about the setting was beautiful.

The blue eyes looking into the sky were not the same color, however. They were as blue as blue could be. Just blue. Not navy, not light blue, not turquoise; just blue. The prettiest blue eyes that the boy looking into them had ever seen.

Sasuke's dark eyes then drifted to the sky too, realizing why his blue-eyed companion was so enthralled by it. It honestly was a great sight. The sharingan user did not keep his gaze in the sky for long, though; the sight of the blonde boy named Naruto sitting next to him was much more beautiful.

Naruto's hair was covering his eyes slightly, and all Sasuke wanted to do was reach over and brush it away, to reveal all of the blue eyes that had enchanted him so. They were the blue eyes that Sasuke felt himself melt into whenever he looked into them. They made him feel weak, but not physically, just emotionally; like if he didn't look into them, he would be alone for the rest of his life. He needed to look into those eyes, but even more so, he needed those eyes to look into his own. He needed the owner of those eyes to realize it too.

However, knowing Naruto, Sasuke didn't think it would happen. Naruto was just too slow, right?

Right when Sasuke was thinking this, the blue eyes shifted so that they were looking into his own dark ones. That's when he felt the connection that he had been longing for. It felt like magnets pulling the two closer together, but the magnets were placed in Sasuke's heart an stomach. His heart was beating faster, and his stomach was fluttering. Heat was rushing to he cheeks, and he could see that the same was happening to Naruto; the blonde's face was becoming a light pink as well.

It ended within a few seconds, though it seemed like it was an eternity. This was only because there was a loud bang! Above the two boys, fireworks had started exploding, their magnificent colors lighting up the dark sky, making it seem even more stunning. Greens, red, purples, and every other color illuminated the navy sky, making a rainbow of beauty and noise. With each bang, another color joined the rainbow.

Naruto's face held a large grin and his eyes were wide in excitement. Fireworks were one of his favorite things to watch. Sometimes he would just sit on the roof of his apartment and watch them from afar. But being this close was even better. In addition, he was with Sasuke. Even if the blonde thought Sasuke wasn't enjoying himself as much as he should, Naruto was glad the other boy was there, with him, and not with anyone else. He was glad that they were lying in the field alone, where no one could bother them.

You see, after Sasuke and Naruto left the crowd, it had already begun to get dark. Since the boys had their food already, they decided to sit in the open field that wasn't far away from the festival. It was far enough away, though, so the two wouldn't be bothered by the people whispering about them and saying foolish things.

Naruto was very content with that fact. Even though he didn't get to see his other friends, he didn't mind it. As long as he was with Sasuke, he was happy.

Now, all he wanted to do was make Sasuke jovial as well. But how could he do that? The only answer Naruto could come up with was to give Sasuke what he wanted most, but what did the boy want more then anything? Surely, it had nothing to do with the blonde shinobi.

At least, that's what Naruto was thinking.

Blue eyes drifted over to see the other boy laying down, staring up at the fireworks with a small smile on his face. So Sasuke liked fireworks too? That was good!

Naruto laid down next to the Uchiha, staying close, but not too close. He did not want Sasuke to get the wrong idea or anything. Even though Naruto just wanted to hug and squeeze him, he could hold back for the sake of his friendship. He wanted to at least talk to the other male, though; that was something they hadn't really done tonight.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, only loud enough for Sasuke to barely hear.

The taller of the two boys looked over when hearing his name, his face holding little expression. "Hn."

"Do you like fire works?" Naruto asked, a small smile on his face.

Sasuke nodded, looking back into the sky.

"Why do you like them, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, still looking at the other boy.

"They're pretty."

Naruto never thought he'd ever hear Sasuke say pretty. But, oh well. "Do you think I'm pretty, Sasuke?"

Now, when did he ever get the guts to ask something like that?

-----**To Be Continued**-----

Heh. xD ;o;

I'm sorry that this one took longer then I thought it would. I just kept changing it because I didn't like it enough. And, I was busy all this week, so I didn't have as much time to work on it. That's why it took me so long to write it. Sorry!

Sorry that this was kind of short too. I try to make each chapter at least 2000 words, which I know isn't much, but it's good enough. It's not like they're only 200 words or something. xD

I hope you people liked it anyways. I'm happy with it now. There will probably be one or two more chapters. It just depends. I'm glad!

Please review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six. Enjoy it!

**Warnings: **This contains yaoi, meaning boy/boy love. Also, some of the people might be OOC, but I don't care. xD  
**Main Couple: **Sasuke/Naruto.  
**Other Couplings: **Kakashi/Iruka, and little bits of Shikamaru/Ino and a few others. :)  
**Disclaimer: **Must I tell you again?

**Another Warning: **This chapter, being the last, will contain a bit more of the other couplings. Which are Kakashi/Iruka, Shikamaru/Ino, and Lee/Sakura, if you didn't remember. Skip it if you don't like it. I like it, probably because I wrote it. So there

----------  
**Mission: Almost Impossible  
Chapter Six  
**_Chapter Written: September 6-7, 2006  
----------_

'_Do I think you're pretty? Why the hell do you have to ask me such questions?' _Sasuke's mind screamed as the color red developed on his face. He was becoming the shade of a tomato, his face was burning hot, his mouth was gaping slightly, and he knew that he probably looked like a complete idiot. But who wouldn't with such a question? As innocent as it may have sounded, it really was not, considering the fact that the answer was yes. Yes, Sasuke thought you were pretty, Naruto. No, let's rephrase that: Yes, Sasuke _thinks _that you _are _absolutely gorgeous, dobe.

Naruto's face was red as well, Sasuke noticed. Not as deep red as his own, but it was getting there. It was obvious that Naruto did not think about what he was going to say, making him very embarrassed. But Sasuke didn't think anything of it; it _was _just typical Naruto behavior, after all.

The blonde shinobi looked shocked at his own question, actually; it showed in his stunning blue eyes. He was even more shocked then Sasuke, which was would seem impossible, but Naruto just could not believe what he had asked. But then again, Naruto feared the worst thing possible: rejection. What if Sasuke thought he was ugly? Worse then that, what if Sasuke hated him for the fact the Naruto was being _serious_!

It seemed like the world would end if that ever happened. Sasuke was Naruto's best friend, not just a love interest. He was Naruto's rival, who he would surpass when he became the Hokage. Sasuke was always there for him, he knew, even if he didn't give the kind of comfort Naruto might have wanted, the fact that he could go to Sasuke was enough. He really wished Sasuke didn't hate him.

Sasuke was not fearing that dreadful thing called rejection anymore. All he was fearing was what he was going to respond with. He almost wished that the blonde wasn't there.

But when Naruto got up and looked as if he wanted to run away, Sasuke just grabbed the blonde's wrist, pulling him back down, but closer. Naruto was now sitting in the Uchiha's lap, his face becoming the same color Sasuke's was before. Now that Sasuke had calmed down a bit and had regained control over the situation, his face had cooled a bit, but it was still pink from Naruto's question.

How was he to answer? He had to now; the boy was sitting on his lap, after all, he comprehended after a moment of being in a slight daze. Why did such a simple question have to be so difficult? It really wasn't fair, Sasuke knew. But, the ninja wouldn't complain. He was going to be a man and answer.

Even if the thought of it scared the shit out of him.

----------

"How do you think they're doing?" the jounnin ninja asked his chuunin lover. His face, usually being covered in a dark mask, had a gentle smile upon it, and his eyes shined as fireworks boomed above him and the other man. The chuunin was lying against him, his head on the ninja's shoulder. They looked peaceful, which is what they were, in so in love. The two were content in their position together with no one else around to disturb them.

"Hopefully good. Maybe they'll get together tonight, Kakashi. Who knows?" the man responded, cuddling up to Kakashi some more. His arm wrapped around the man's stomach and he sighed. "I hope they do."

"I do to, Iruka," Kakashi agreed, holding Iruka as close as he could.

From their spot on the highest roof in Konoha, the two men had the best view the town could offer. You could see things that were miles away. And, it had a great view of the fireworks. It also gave the two some privacy, which they used to cuddle up together.

They didn't get to spend time together like this often, they being ninja and all. Usually Iruka was at the school, or Kakashi was training his team. Or, either of them would be on a mission. Time like this was treasured between the lovers.

"I love you, Iruka." Kakashi whispered, his voice sounding sweetly seductive to the other man. The silver-haired shinobi leaned down slightly and kissed his lover gently, but the kiss was fiercely deepened as Iruka responded, letting Kakashi's tongue explore his mouth. The chuunin moaned softly, not wanting it to stop, but the lack of air was definitely becoming a problem.

"I love you too," he breathed out after the kiss ended, closing his eyes. He then kissed Kakashi again with even more fiery passion.

----------

"Sakura-chan, that firework reminded me of you!" a thin boy with an idd hair cut pointed after a giant pink firework exploded along with little green ones inside of it. The sleeve of the boys' green kimono slid down his arm yet again, but he did not mind it. Looking over towards the girl called Sakura, he winked with a cheesy grin at her and she giggled.

"Why's that, Lee-san?" she asked in response, adjusting her cherry-blossom colored hair.

"Because it was the most beautiful firework I've ever seen," he whispered it into her ear, which made Sakura blush the same color of her hair. Lee kissed her cheek, and winked at her once again.

Sakura's blush deepened to a deeper shade of pink, but it was no matter. She turned her head slightly, so that her face was merely a centimeter away from the other ninja's. The space didn't last long between the two; a gentle first kiss was made, making the couple melt in each others arms. When they parted, a huge grin came across Lee's face. Sakura only giggled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

'_Oh yeah! Feel the love and passion! Tonight is a night of love!' _Lee thought, his grin spreading wider on his goofy looking face.

----------

From a few feet over, a blonde girl fought the urge to snort. She was pouting slightly, he arms crossed over her chest and her lip out, obviously mad about the sight of the other two teens. '_Of course Sakura got her kiss before me! No fair! Stupid Shikamaru!' _

As if the boy sitting beside her had read her thoughts, he reached over, pulling the girl closer to him. He kissed her cheek then said, "You know, Ino, I always thought women were so troublesome. But then I met you."

Ino grinned. When she opened her mouth to say something, Shikamaru put his index finger to her lips. Then he continued, "And then I realized that I was right."

Her grin disappeared, a hurt expression lit up her blue eyes, but she just played his off by smacking him lightly on the arm.

He only laughed with a 'let me finish!' Clearing his throat and sighing, he started again,

"But, I think a lot of things are troublesome, really, which I am sure you've noticed. You, Ino, are the least and the most at the same time." Ino gave him a confused look.

Shikamaru gave a very small smile, then, after a few seconds of silence, he carried on, "You see, I find you the least because you are a ninja, and my friend. But, the reason I find you the most is that you won't seem to leave my mind. I've been thinking about you more then anything else, and that's annoying. So, I decided to come up with a solution." he stopped there, leaning forward, so that Ino could feel his warm breaths on her lips. The girl closed her blue eyes, waiting for it…

Their lips met then, and Ino's arms wrapped around Shikamaru's neck automatically. She moaned to his touch, allowing him to make the kiss deeper. Ino blushed, loving every second of the kiss, and not wanted to pull away. But, to her dismay, Shikamaru did. He had stupid grin on his face.

"Yep. I knew that would help."

"It only helped?" she teased him.

"Well, you _could _always help some more, you know."

"But that would be so _troublesome_," she mocked him, giggling when he feigned a glare at her. She then kissed him, allowing him to take control. It was bliss.

----------

"S-sasuke?" Naruto stammered, wanting to run away from the Uchiha again. Now Sasuke was going to make fun of him for such a stupid question and Naruto wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"You want to know if I think you're pretty, Naruto?" the name coming from Sasuke's lips sounded seductive and smooth. It made Naruto want to moan, but he held it back. That would make him seem slightly aroused, even though that was the case. He knew if Sasuke did or said just the right thing, he'd probably jump the boy. That was _not _something Naruto wanted to happen. Well, not right now anyways.

"Just never mind it, Sasuke-"

"No," Sasuke interrupted, shaking his head. "Let me finish what I'm saying," he paused, then said, "I don't think you're pretty, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, his eyes tearing. This was just great. But, hell, he should've expected it. He shouldn't have held on to the little hope that he had. He knew that that was going to be the reply, he knew! So, why did it have to hurt so much?

Naruto made the effort to stand again, but Sasuke prevented him to do so by holding his waist. The touch felt nice, but Naruto didn't think it was anything other then that.

'_So now you want to rub it in my face. Stupid bastard.' _he thought. Tears fell from his blue eyes, but that only made him even more mad. Why should he cry? He was stronger then that! A shinobi wasn't supposed to show his emotions! It was just Sasuke!

But, thinking of that name, the name of the boy who had just rejected him, the tears kept falling. More and more, faster and faster. But not for long….

The tears were wiped away with pale, slender fingers, to Naruto's surprise. "Don't cry. I'm not done, Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the Uchiha. '_This sucks.'_

"I don't think you're beautiful, no. But I do think that you're gorgeous. I think you're more beautiful then these fireworks, Naruto," Sasuke said softly, wiping away the last of the blonde's tears.

The blue eyes that Sasuke had known to love opened widely, in shock. "Sasuke…"

What Naruto had wanted to say we will never know; Sasuke's lips had met his then, and they were surprisingly soft? Naruto gasped at the touch, allowing Sasuke to let his tongue enter, making the other boy moan. It all felt so _good._

Sasuke's tongue licked at every inch of Naruto's mouth, while Naruto melted more and more with every touch, letting Sasuke do what he wanted. He could not resist, it was all just too wonderful!

When the dark haired boy finally pulled away, panting, he smiled. A true genuine smile that came from the heart.

Naruto's grin couldn't have been any bigger or brighter. Making Sasuke smile was the one thing that he had wanted to do this whole time, and it had happened. It was more stunning then he had imagined, and more natural. Plus, the fact that Sasuke was smiling because of him made it seem even better.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a few seconds, a smile coming onto his face.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, kissing the other boys' neck. Naruto gasped again, putting his fingers in the other boys' hair, loving it. His eyes closed as he fell into the bliss.

"Mm. Well, when you asked me to…Mhm…come here with you before…Mmm…did you really… Sasuke…mean it?" he managed to say between the soft moans. Sasuke was nipping at his neck, nibbling softly at the flesh, then kissing and licking over it. The marks would heal, Naruto knew, so he didn't protest.

Hell, he wouldn't have anyways.

"Yes. You're just a dobe and didn't get it." Sasuke replied, stopping his kisses and smirking at the blonde.

Naruto feigned a glare, honestly not caring at the moment. "Guess so. But you love that dobe, don't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Definitely."

Naruto's grinned widened, which one would think was impossible, but then again, Naruto was known to accomplish impossible things (like when Kiba had dared him to eat 40 cups of ramen in one sitting). "I don't think you should call him a dobe anymore."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, right, _dobe_."

Naruto kissed Sasuke then, taking some of the control. It didn't last long, though; Naruto just let Sasuke take over, because, honestly, it just felt so amazing. If that was the price for being the uke, he didn't really care.

The kiss ended, leaving Sasuke winded. Naruto kissed the boys' cheek and whispered, "I love you, too."

-----**Owari**-----  
_Story finished: September 7, 2006_

That was great, and even though it was sort of cheesy, I really loved how it turned out! Now, I shall start on more… I think. Heh, depending on my school work, I really don't know what's going to come next. Maybe one with some Gaara-ness because I love that guy. Hehe. I'm not making any promises though.

Please, people tell me what you think! I'm sort of sad about the amount of reviews I received for the story compared to the hits; there is a humungous difference. Too bad, I really like reviews. It also gives me a chance to look at the person's page who had reviewed me and maybe read their stories as well. Reviews are wonderful and I want more, but you can't always get what you want. Oh well.

I'm just happy that I'm proud of this story and that I finished it. Plus, it was more then one chapter, so that makes me feel good. Who knows when I'll finish _Puppy Love._

I know this doesn't matter, but if anyone was wondering, I rated this 'T' for three reasons. They are the minor language, the sexual scenes (even though they are bad), and the fact that it's shonen-ai. I just figured I'd make the rating T just in case.

Thank you all so much for your support and everything! I love you all!

_**Crystal Blaize**_


End file.
